1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic structure and an electronic package component, and more particularly to an electronic structure and an electronic package component for increasing the bonding strength between inside and outside electrodes.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of semiconductor package technology, passive elements are in increasing demands. Passive elements do not affect the basic characteristics of signal, but only allow the signals to pass therethrough. Passive elements include capacitors, resistors and inductors. Compared to active elements, the passive elements have their resistances unchanged even when voltages or currents change, because the passive elements do not participate in electron exercises. Any product that is driven by electricity needs passive elements that provide electrical loop controlling functions. Such applications include 3C and other industrial fields. In general, the passive elements are disposed on the substrate and electrically connected to the substrate through solder bumps by reflow soldering. However, it is easy for the inside electrode of the passive element to break away or separated from the outside electrode of the passive element by the residual stress generated by the reflow soldering process.